The new beginnings
by Wonderfire300
Summary: Every story has a beginning and an end. So why don't we take a look at what the Teen Titans were in the beginning? Pairings are Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven and maybe Cyborg and Bee.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Teen Titans, if I owned the Teen Titans, I wouldn't be here. I would be paying someone else to write for me. I wish I owned the Teen Titans though.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone out there whom I don't know. Well this is my first story SO DON'T BLAME ME IF I AM NOT GOOD. Anyway my story is mainly based on re-writing the beginning of the Teen Titans in my own way, in some ways it will be the same as the original storyline but in another ways it won't be so let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

_Every story has a beginning and an end. So why don't we take a look at what our Teen Titans were in the beginning?_

**Koriand'r**

"Please father, please don't make me go," sobbed a very young child.

"You must be strong child maybe one day you shall return, until then you must listen to your new master," said the grief stricken leader.

**Richard**

"Son be sure to get a good seat, someday your going to be just like your mother and I."

"Yes dad I can't wait for the performance tonight," replied a bored to death boy.

**Victor**

"I am sorry Mr. Stone but your sons fighting with everyone in the class and it is a great distraction to his fellow pupils whom all very keen to study. And so I with great regret have to expel your son from this school," the very plump man said. "Don't get me wrong your son is very, very bright it's just well um… never mind, any way I heard that Lubradley are looking for new students so that might be a good school to consider…"

**Raven**

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," a little girl lifted a heavy barrel with no difficulty.

"Very well done child."

"Thank you Azar" replied the child with a gloomy expression.

"What is bothering you child, you seem more unhappy than usual."

"I'm fine Azar," the Raven haired child replied

"If you say so child."

**Garfield**

"Please son, don't cry it hurts me and your mum to see you like this."

"Daddy the pain is too much, what is wrong with me?"

"I am so, so sorry Garfield you have got a rare tropical disease that is believed only animals can survive, if only we didn't bring you here to Lamumba with us to further our experiments." Mark Logan paused for a while and looked at his son's diseased body. It hurt him so much to see his son in such pain.

"Me and your mom have been working on machine which is used to isolate the common genetic bond shared between humans and animals, we think maybe it might be able to help."

"Will it make the pain go away?"

"Yes but the procedure has not been tested before on humans and the…"

"Daddy I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it for you and mommy and myself."

"I knew you'd say that."

"How did you know?"

"I just knew," Mark Logan chuckled "Anyway you better get some sleep and rest because you need all your strength for the operation."

"Ok dad."

"Goodnight baby."

"Hey I'm not a baby any more!"

"Well you're still a baby to me."

"I AM NOT A BABY."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-ha."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-ha."

"Well then what are you then."

"Umm… a kid."

"Well in my day there was no such thing as a…"

"Dad!"

"Ok, ok, goodnight KID."

"Goodnight DAD."

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bi…"

"Um… daddy."

"Yes son."

"If I die don't be sad I promise to watch you and mummy from heaven and…"

"Gar don't talk about dieing you won't die." Mark Logan said as he stroked his son's lovely blond locks.

"Why?"

"Because I won't let it happen."


	2. RHSPN

**Author's Note: Hi hope you like my second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Revelation, healing, slavery, pain, change**

**Raven**

"Raven what is wrong, Azar said you were not yourself today in training?"

"Nothing mother."

"Raven."

"What?"

"You can't fool your old mother you know."

"It's nothing."

"Oh yes nothing," Raven's mother replied sarcastically.

"Ok if you really nust know... I've been having.. weird dreams."

"Of what?" Ravens mother said anxiously.

"Of a big red creature with four yellow eyes."

"Oh no," said the woman her eyes filling up with water "its happening."

"What is?"

"Raven you must promise me to be calm and not be angry with yourself."

"But wh...?"

"Shhh...there once was a woman who fell helplessly in love with a very handsome man. That man made her pregnant and it was when she was pregnant the man revealed to her that he was not a man but a demon. He asked her to marry him but she refused, the very sight of his raw flesh and yellow eyes disgusted her. When he asked once more and she refused again he became angry and impatient he told her their child's prophecy was to destroy the universe and that one day he would come back to claim her as his daughter and aid her in the destruction of the universe. And then he vanished she then became sooo depressed she wanted to commit suicide. But a person helped her."

"Who?"

"Azar."

"But..."

"She promised a fresh new start for the woman, she helped raise and train her daughter."

"But the woman was always worried that the demon would one day fulfil what he said he would fufil..."

"And that child is me."

"Yes."

"So I'm half demon and half Azarathian."

"Yes and no, your half demon but your not half Azarathian."

"Then what am I?"

"You're half human."

"You mean the water planet, Earth in another dimension."

"Yes," replied Arella. "Raven you must promise to tell me and Azar everything that happens in your dreams from now on."

"I promise."

**Garfield**

"The operation is a success lets just leave Garfield to rest and heal."

**Koriand'r**

"Be quiet foolish slave, say goodbye to your planet because you are never coming back." A tear slid down the beautiful aliens face.

"Wait," said a huge, plump, tall man.

"What do you want with this filthy slave?"

"I want to have a word with my princess."

"No."

"JUST A QUICK WORD," the huge man yelled."

"Oh alright then, but make it quick," said the guard in absolute fear.

"Thank you." The plump man knew that the soldier did not let him talk to his princess because he had a kind heart but only because he was intimidated by him.

"Galfore have you come to save me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't my princess."

"But why?"

"I can't princess but you have to make a promise."

"What?"

"If you escape you must go to the water planet Earth."

"But."

"No buts, I will wait for you there, but until then you must be strong, keep that fire inside you burning my shinning star."

"That's enough time now." The plump man watched as his little princess got taken away and hoped with all his heart that someday he will see his little princess again.

**Richard**

"You either pay up or a big disaster will occur."

"No."

"Fine, let the show begin." The little boy was terrified about what he had heard. He ran as fast as he could so he could warn his parents. But he was too late the performance had already begun and all he could do was to sit and pray that what he had heard wasn't going to be true.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our famous acrobats The Flying Graysons."

The whole crowd gasped in amazement, there was a thin line only barely supporting a female and a male. Everyone were on the edge of their seats especially young Richard.

"Wow Bruce that looks so scary."

"Don't worry sexy I'm holding your hand."

"Oh you're soooooo manly Bruce." The two flexible beings were doing handstands on the thin tight rope.

Then 'it' happened in front of the young fragile Richard Grayson.

**Victor**

"Victor Stone I have just about had enough of your nonsense all your mother and I wanted was for you to become great scientists like us, but no you prefer beating people up then to do math and you would prefer football then to study science."

"Yo dad I don't know what your problem is but."

Silas Stone yelled angrily, "Don't you yo me, where was that little boy who loved science why don't you use your IQ of 170 for some good."

**Please review everyone. It doesn't matter good or bad. If you think I can improve my work more in some areas please comment. Love Ya All!**


	3. Sheltered

**Authors note: Okay here is chapter three and I am sooo sorry to some people who actually care about my baby (aka my story) because my stupid brother deleted my first two chappies off fanfic and then he deleted my third chapter so sorry about the delay. Okay in this chapter I won't be talking about Raven or Koriand'r but I will be talking a bit about Victor and Garfield. But mainly it's only about Richard, so hope you guys like it whoever you are and puuhhhhhhhlease review! And if I make a mistake puuhhhhhhhhhlease tell me! Thank you now let's proceed with the story.**

**Chapter 3: Sheltered – Life after death**

Young Richard was traumatized, no child should have to witness their own parent's death. Richard was so confused when "it" happened first the crowd kept an uncomfortable silence and then chaos, wildness. Everyone started running so he did too he just kept running and then all of a sudden he stopped, he finally absorbed what had happened. But he kept on walking hoping he could get away and everything would be back to normal. His head was out of control and his heart was thumping out of his chest. A tear trickled down his cheek.

'It couldn't of happened they're my parents they can't die. If you just warned your parents in time this wouldn't of happened,' Richard scolded himself.

"This must be a dream." Richard stopped he had ended up in front this huge sign in front of the ancient church. On the rusty metal sign the words Sacred Heart Catholic Church, School and Orphanage were engraved. Richard went into the church it was dimly lit by candles, the place looked deserted.

'Maybe I could stay here I mean it's not like anyone lives in this dump,' Richard said to himself.

"Who goes there!" A female voice shouted. The woman finally appeared wearing an overlay, white hood, habit, bib and belt. Richard then realized she was a nun.

"Ahh!" Richard screamed.

"Ahh it's a child I simply must wake up Sister Maria she'll be delighted."

"Come child you must be very hungry! Oh and I haven't told you my name, how rude of me isn't it. Well my name is Sister Cecile." The nun led Richard to a huge room with many tables. Then the nun then gave Richard some bread, cheese and water and left to do something else.

Richard sat there chewing on the crispy bread and sipping his water. It all seemed like a dream, him ending up at a church, him being rescued by a nun. "Child here comes Sister Maria," Sister Cecile pointed her hand at an old woman indicating her presence.

"Now child what are you doing here." Sister Maria said. Then he told her about what had just happened to him. "Come child you must meet the others," Sister Maria said softly. "They are very like you." She brought him to a huge room with many beds but only a few were occupied. All the children were sleeping, there were four boys and three girls.

"Here is Rebecca," Sister Maria pointed to an African American with black hair. "Nicole," Nicole had black hair and she looked Asian. "Skye." Skye was a twisting and turning on her bed shenhad light brown, curly hair.

Then Sister Maria moved on to the boys.

"Victor," He was huge compared to Robin not in a fat way a well built and tall way. "Garfield," Richard thought that the boy was very tiny compared to him and even his parents said he was very tiny himself for his age. The boy was very strange he had green skin and he was talking in his sleep. "Oscar," Oscar looked very nerdy he had freckles and light brown hair. And on his side table there was his glasses, he was awkwardly tall even taller than Victor. "And finally Newton," Sister Maria whispered. Newton was an albino and was quite skinny he was tossing and turning on his bed.

"You will be able to meet your new friends tomorrow."

"Thank you madam..uh..uhm…… Sister Maria."

"Goodnight Richard."

_Next morning Rebecca, Victor, Nicole and Skye woke up early and they formed a mini circle around the stranger._

"What is he?" Rebecca inquired poking Richard in his stomach.

"Duh! A human," answered Victor.

"I was just asking," Rebecca then burst into tears.

_They then moved away from Richard fearing waking him up and getting into trouble with one of the nuns. _

"Did you have to say that!" Nicole scolded Victor.

"No."

"So… apologise."

"No!"

"Apologise!"

"Okay…… ok chee calm down already. Sss… sorry Bee."

"It's okay," Rebecca replied still sniffling from her little breakdown. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Ahh!" screamed Garfield.

"Victor!" Yelled Nicole.

"What I ain't done nothin'."

"Yes you did you just screamed." Nicole said in a doubtful voice.

"Well little miss smarty-pants looks like you aint that smart after all, cause I wasn't the one screaming."

"Oh no no no Victor I know you, you're the kind of person who likes to get nice people like me into trouble. I'm just listening to Sister Cecile who told us to be quiet for our classmates who aren't early birds."

"Oh…yeah but it ain't me who screamed but actually our little sleeping beast over there!" Victor said pointing at the little, green, sleeping fella.

"Well sorry… it's just that you always get in trouble so I just assumed" Nicole said sarcastically

A dark shadow appeared on Victor's face. He didn't like to be reminded about him being a trouble maker. It was him being a trouble maker which got him into this orphanage. Although really he was only half an orphan because his father was still alive. But he was still put in this orphanage/school/church by his father because his father said he couldn't look after him. The dark shadow quickly disappeared as quickly as it appeared, "Hey you bi..."

"Beautiful angelic creature who I worship a lot," said a pretty young girl.

"Thank you Skye at least someone here is nice," Nicole said sarcastically.

"Good morning," Richard yawned.

"Ahh!" All of them screamed waking up Oscar and Newton but not Garfield.

"Who are you," exclaimed all of them.

"I'm Ri…"

"Gimme one more minute Sister Cecile," moaned Garfield.

"Typical," Victor, Nicole, Skye and Rebecca all said in unison.

"Jinx," Nicole said quickly.

"Always the smart one Nicole," Victor said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Nicole said in a hurt voice.

"Sorry did I hurt you baby."

"Victor!"

"What!"

"Uhm don't want to spoil your moment… but my name is Richard and I hope we can be friends."

"Great, another polite one," Victor complained.

"It's a good thing Victor," Skye said annoyed.

"So!"

"Anyway my name is Skye."

"And I am Nicole."

Richard blushed to an unnatural scarlet.

"Man he ain't blushin' is he? Don't tell me he's shy also."

"Victor!" Nicole and Skye said in unison

"Well… I guess we should introduce ourselves." Rebecca said

"Hey isn't your turn today to wake up the sleeping beast."

"Yup." Rebecca replied putting on her famous puppy eyes.

"So ain't ya going to wake him?"

"Already have."

"Okay who's turn was it to wake me up today." Garfield said angrily

"Me!" Rebecca beamed with pride.

"Wow, the sleeping beast looks angry what did ya do?" Victor inquired

"I threw a bucket of water on him."

"Man she got you good I got to remember this," Victor chuckled happily as Rebecca blushed with pride.

"Hey don't be so mean to Garfield!" Nicole said defensively.

"Hey don't call me Cyborg." Victor said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Nicole said seriously. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves to…?" Rebecca interrupted everyone.

"Richard."

"Thank you Richard, yes shouldn't we introduce ourselves to him?" Rebecca questioned everyone.

"But we don't know anything about each other either so what makes him so special that we should have to tell him about ourselves?" Questioned Newton.

"Nothing is special about him it's just I thought it would be nice for us to have a little uh..never mind it is up to you if you want to tell everyone," Rebecca asked. "You don't have to say anything personal."

"Well since your sooo keen to introduce yourself Rebecca," Victor said sarcastically. "You can go first.

"What!"

"We're waitin'," said Victor teasingly.

"Okay, ok I was born in Gotham City my family wasn't rich we owned a little second hand bookstore and I loved it. My brother hanged with the wrong crowd, doing drugs, drinking and smoking and he owed a lot of money to drug dealers. Then one day our little bookstore was set on fire by the drug dealers and that was the last I saw of my big brother, mother and father. A kind elderly woman found me under all the debris and took me to the hospital she looked after me for nine months and then she died. I was then taken here it's no palace but it's something."

"Wow I didn't think you had suffered as much as me. I always thought you had a happy life since you were always so cheerful and happy," Nicole said sympathetically. "I was born in Japan my parents were very rich and respected citizens. One day when I was seven I told them I wanted to be an air stewardess when I grew up. So they took me around the world, I went to Korea, China, New Zealand, Australia, India, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, England, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Russia, Africa, Brazil, Mexico everywhere. And then it was time for our final destination America but my parents never landed in America alive," Nicole's eyes started watering. "We crashed in Gotham City I only managed to be alive to this day because…"

"Because of what?" Richard asked anxiously.

"The Batman," Nicole answered.

"Who is he?" Richard asked interested by the subject.

"He is Gotham City's greatest and only superhero, how come you don't know him."

"I'm not from here we used to travel around the world a lot because my parents were acrobats. They were just murdered yesterday because the circus owner didn't want to pay a sum of money to someone. I saw them die right in front of me and then I ran and ended up here and Sister Cecile found me."

"So it's been a pretty rough week for you then," Skye said sympathetically.

"I guess you could say that, all I want right now is for my parents to be alive."

"You know what.. that was the same thing I said when my parents died," said Skye gravely. "I was born in Metropolis. My father was an architect and my mother was a lawyer. Everything changed one day when my dad got promoted. My parents went out to celebrate and I was left with a baby sitter. My parents took forever to come back and they never did. They were murdered along with another couple."

"Skye you never told me your parents were murdered," whispered Nicole. "Otherwise I…"

"You would have treated me differently," Skye said finishing Nicole's sentence. "It's okay Nicky I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to treat me differently."

"I guess you could say I'm luckier than you guys because my parents aren't dead," Oscar interrupted. "My parents were both from really rich French families. I was a love child, they managed to keep me a secret for eight years until some rumours surfaced that I existed and I was shipped of to America."

"Wow you're French, you never told me!" Newton exclaimed.

"Well it's not something I like to talk about... how about you, why are you here."

"I have been here ever since I was three years old I don't know who my parents are but I know they probably dumped me here because of my scary red eyes. I hate them!"

"I was lucky unlike you Newton, my parents were the best parents ever they were scientist we were a close knit family. My parents brought me up in a village in Africa because they were doing a study on African animals. Africa was cool there were all these beautiful animals. We lived there peacefully but one day I caught a rare tropical disease. My parents then invented a cure but the cure was untested I recovered but the cure left my skin green. Several years later, my parents died in a boating accident, I still feel that I could have prevented it. After the death of my parents, I was raised by King Tawaba a friend of my parents. One day two men came for me saying that I was needed in America. The two men were actually kidnappers and they said that I was actually an heir to a large fortune and they wanted my money but police found them and apparently they were being wanted for a string of murders. Then I found out that I had a grandfather. My grandfather found out about me and apparently he didn't know he had a grandson. So then I lived with him in his mansion for six months. But one day he died and the court sent me to this church/school/orphanage. And until I am sixteen I will not be able to touch the fortune my parents and grandfather left for me. Well that's basically my life how about you Cyborg, why are you here and why are you half robot?"

"Well my name is Victor Stone," Victor said angrily. "Not Cyborg."

"But it is a fact, you are a cyborg,' Oscar said in a professor like voice. "A Cyborg in the dictionary is a human who has certain physiological processes aided or controlled by mechanical or electronic devices."

"Yeah, yeah whateva... my parents were scientists all they cared about was science and at times I thought I was even jealous of science. Then one day my mother was driving me to school then BOOM our car was upside down and then black out. My dad apparently said I was about to die when he remembered a new experiment he and my mum had invented, it was an untested cybernetic technology. My dad used it to rebuild my body with a frame of enforced molybdenum steel, special polymers and plastics. My mother though my dad tried couldn't be saved. I was a difficult child always having to move schools then one day my dad gave up hope. He said he couldn't help anymore"

"Victor has an IQ of 150." Rebecca said proudly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do you told me so yourself."

"I told you I had an IQ of 170."

"Oh sorry I forgot."

"It's okay Bee..."

"Dude what do you think of Sister Cecile is she da bomb or is she da bomb. She's pretty and kind…" Garfield said drooling uncontrollably.

"Sorry to spoil your moment Gar but Sister Cecile is a nun and she can't get married and anyway she is wwaaaaay to old for you." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Hey no fair, oh well at least I can still dream."

"Yeah Gar you go and do your D and D and if you don't know what that stands for it means dreaming and drooling." Nicole said playfully.

_Brriiiiiiing._

"Breakfast." Sister Cecile yelled sweetly.

"Richard." Skye whispered quietly.

"Yes."

"If you need a shoulder to cry on just ask me ok?"

"Uh… thanks I will."

**Authors note: Okay you like REVIEW NOW! The next chapter is probably going to be about our Teen Titans girls. Will they meet? Stay tuned and keep your eyes peeled for the next chappie.**

**Hasta Lavista.**


	4. Mystery

**Author's note: Hi people, this is chapter 4. Sorry I haven't written in a while! Hope ya like!**

**Chapter 4: Mystery**

**Raven**

_Our dear readers it is time to see what our dear alien and demon have been up to._

"Oh no, I am late soooooo late I am dead meat sooo dead," Raven said in a panicky voice.

"Miss Raven what shall you like for your breakfast?" said a plump, old, lady.

"Sorry Gayla but I am skipping breakfast."

"No Miss you simply can not skip breakfast it is the most important meal of the day." Raven simply rolled her eyes at her nursing maid, Gayla was Raven's nurse maid ever since she was an infant, she was an old lady with numerous wrinkles and plentiful of crows feet. She was crazy, real, crazy, about tiny stuff like eating breakfast but she was also an affectionate and kind old lady who cared for Raven deeply.

Raven franticly ran around the mansion searching for one of her shoes. She then sprinted out of the mansion almost not noticing the note on the fridge which her mom had left for her. Raven had no time to spare, she did not even read the note which was now crumpled in her hand she only ran like the wind hoping Azar wont make her do five thousand push ups.

"I'm ok, juuust fine," she said to herself in a soothing voice. "No I'm not, oh no I'm not." She entered the temple, she stoped, there were voices. One of the voices belonged to Azar she let out a sigh of relief, hopefully Azar was talking to the other person for a long time then she could pretend she was there a long time ago and was only hiding in the corner out of politeness then she wouldn't be punished. "Great idea Raven," she said to herself. "But who is the other voice?" Then she remembered the note, but what was written on it?

_Hi sweetie, _

_I told Gayla to let you sleep in. Azar and I have a bit of talking to do. _

_I will be back soon. You can ask Gayla to give you a real nice hot meal ok._

_Love, _

_Mummy_

That means the other voice was her mothers voice.

"She is ready." Azar said.

"But she is so young." Her mother argued.

"I shall go to your house tomorrow Arella until then you should go home and get some rest, don't stress yourself she has to know." Raven ran back to her house, she had got back to the house before her mother she didn't want her mother to know that she went out.

"What do I have to know?" Raven whispered to herself.

**Authors note: Ooooooooo what is going to happen next! I left you all on a cliff-hanger like! Like there is a 'you all' nobody cares about my story! So far I have only had like, one review! Oh well I guess I suck at writing!**


	5. Enigma

**Authors note: Oh my gosh I haven't updated in ages! I hope you like this chapter. Ps. To those who have read the story a long time ago might want to read the chapters again because I've changed the story a bit. Don't worry I haven't entirely changed the story I've just changed a tiny, tiny bit. Anyway to those who have been patiently waiting for me to update thank you for waiting and I shan't keep you waiting anymore. Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 5: Enigma**

**Richard, Garfield and Victor**

"Class silence SILENCE!" Sister Martha ordered.

Everyone became silent no one spoke or lifted a finger. They were all scared of Sister Martha she was the strictest out of all the nuns. Her death glare would scare the life out of anybody. But behind the cold-hearted exterior was a kind nun who only wanted the best for her students. She taught math the most despised subject of all.

It had been three months since Richard parent's death and everyday he would wake up and wish he would hear his mother singing her favourite song in the morning. He would ask himself who was so cold-blooded as to kill his parents and why? It wasn't their fault the circus owner didn't want to pay up. He wanted revenge.

He was deep in his thoughts when Sister Martha rudely awakened him from his sweet daydream. "Richard so what is 5 x 5 x 5 x 5?" Sister Martha barked.

"Umm… 625," Richard answered.

"You're lucky this time but next time when I catch you daydreaming in my class you will have to write a six page essay on Roman numerals," Sister Martha roared furiously she hated it when children would daydream in her class "And you will have to…"

_Briing!_

"Saved by the bell," whispered Skye who sat next to Richard in Sister Martha's class.

"I guess so," Richard whispered back.

"Don't leave I haven't dismissed you yet," Sister Martha roared. "What do you all say?"

"Sorry Sister Martha," Everyone mumbled.

"That's better I expect you all to have your homework done by next week," Sister Martha yelled "Have a happy lunch time and don't forget to say grace." Everyone gathered their books and left to feed their grumbling stomachs at the canteen.

"Ok how was class," Nicole asked everyone merrily.

"Ugh.. I don't even want to think about it," mumbled Oscar "French was soooo boring today Sister Antoinette embarrassed me in front of the 'day students'. Normally French is interesting since I'm French but today Sister Antoinette was acting all teary eyed and she burst out in French "Oh Oscar je vais vous manquer." I don't why she would miss me, I mean I'm not going to go anywhere."

'That is very strange,' thought Skye. 'What could she possibly mean?'

"Well enough about Oscar, English was awesome with Sister Magdalena today!" Rebecca yelled loudly trying to attract everyone's attention to her. "She was so kind to me today."

"History with Sister Benedict was surprisingly quite uh… weird she was all nice," Victor added.

"Maths was very interesting, Newton chuckled. "Especially when Dick was caught daydreaming AGAIN!"

"Richard, Rebecca, Oscar, Skye, Nicole, Garfield, Newton and Victor go to Sister Maria's office NOW!" Sister Martha yelled.

"Ooo looks like the orphans are in trouble," sniggered Stephanie the schools life size Barbie doll.

"How dare you…" Skye yelled angrily.

"Skye let it go now we don't want to cause a scene," Victor whispered.

"Ooo Skye's too chicken," Stephanie giggled.

"No I'm not, I'm just classer than you," Skye replied while the house school was giggling at

"Argh… you cant.. you cant argh."

"Nice one," giggled Nicole.

"All of you I will not repeat myself again GO TO SISTER MARIA'S OFFICE NOW!" Roared Sister Martha.

**Authors note: So why are the orphans being called by Sister Martha to got to Sister Maria's office? Find out in my next chappie. Any translations done in this story are done by an online translator so please don't blame me if they are not accurate.**


End file.
